The conflict between Jacob, Bella, and Edward
by samantha-writer2010
Summary: It has been 3 years since Edward left Bella. June 10, 2012 Bella's wedding day to Jacob. Then and unsuspected vistor arrives. Who will Bella choose Jacob or the guy who dumped her for her safety? Part 1 of idk yet


**Three years had passed since Edward left Bella. Bella thought she would never make it through but she did with the help of Jacob Black. Jacob and Bella started dating a year after Edward left her. Now they were engaged. They were due to get married on June, 10,2012. "Are you sure your okay with such an earlier wedding Bella? We can postpone it if your not ready." Jacob told Bella. Bella sighed. "No, Jake, I am fine I promise you I am over Edward in a sense. I love you Jake nothing will change that."**

**Jake grinned that smile Bella always loved. "I am so sorry he left you Bella." Jake started. "Jake can we please stop talking about Edward it doesn't help me any hearing about him. He hurt me yes, but I am more and ready to move on." Tears threaten to spill over Bella's face but she quickly wiped them away. "Are you making the right decision to marry me Bella? I don't want to force you in to anything." Jacob assured her. "No I am more than ready. I love you Jake." "Good I love you too Bells. The wedding was less then two months away and Bella was getting anxious. "Am I making the right choice here? I do still love Edward and that will never change. But I love Jake also."? Bella's thoughts taunted her. "I can't believe I am getting married to Jacob Black. I always thought I would marry Edward. But I guess not." Bella sighed to herself. Nothing will ever change, Edward is never coming back. The pain of losing Edward will always be there and not even the love for Jacob Black could stop it. **

"**You will get over Edward eventually." Charlie told his daughter. "I know it hurts but you have moved on. You have always deserved someone better than Edward Cullen." Ever since Edward left, Charlie thought he would have to send his daughter back to live with her mother Renee in Florida. Bella was so lifeless without Edward. Six months had gone by before she began to live her life again. Right after those six months Jacob Black entered her life. Jacob and Bella were best friends when Charlie and Renee were still married. Then when Renee took Bella with her when she left Charlie, Bella and Jacob grew apart. "Ah I have some fond memories of you and Jacob when you were kids. You two were so inseparable, like twins id say. I remember the time you fell of the swing and cut your hand, you wouldn't let anyone touch it but Jacob. He's the one that will always be their for you Bella, not Edward." Charlie said. Bella rolled her eyes. No matter what anyone said she would always love Edward. She had never loved anyone like she did Edward before and she had no plans to change it. But she really truly did love Jacob enough to marry him and have children with him. But Jacob was not Edward and could not replace Edward.**

**Finally it was Bella's big day. If she was marrying Edward she and Edward would have ran off to Vegas instead. But she was marrying a plain Ole boring human so she decided to give Jake his moment. The only thing that worried Bella and Jake both was if he imprinted the day of or before the wedding. That would be quite dramatic. But so far all was good. Bella was in her gown and makeup, and Charlie was ready to walk her down the aisle. "Are you ready Bella? Everyone is waiting for you to come down." Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. "I'm coming dad." "Ah Bella your so beautiful!" Charlie exclaimed. "Thanks Dad. But I am really nervous. Lets just please get this over with." Charlie nodded. As the entered the church the wedding song started to play. Then Charlie slowly and delicately started walking his daughter down the aisle. They reached the end of the aisle where Jacob would take her to the preacher and then they would be married. "Goodbye Charlie. I love you" Bella whispered. Charlie nodded then headed off to sit down. "You ready for this"? Jacob asked. Bella nodded. Then Jacob took her hand and lead her to stand in front of the preacher. **

**All was quite, everyones eyes were on Jacob and Bella. Before the preacher could do or say anything there was a loud noise at the end of the hall way. "Stop the wedding"! Someone yelled. Bella knew that voice too well. She turned and looked, what she saw made her heart drop and tears stung at her eyes. Standing right in the middle of the aisle was someone she never thought she would see again. Edward Cullen had come back for her.**


End file.
